Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrophoresis devices and more particularly pertains to a new miniaturized electrophoresis device with integrated electrochemical detection for electrophoretically separating target molecules and electrochemically detecting and quantifying them.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrophoresis devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrophoresis devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a capillary electrophoresis device, comprising a substrate; a first channel in the substrate, and having a buffer arm and a detection arm; a second channel in the substrate intersecting the first channel, and having a sample arm and a waste arm; a buffer reservoir in fluid communication with the buffer arm; a waste reservoir in fluid communication with the waste arm; a sample reservoir in fluid communication with the sample arm; and a detection reservoir in fluid communication with the detection arm. Another prior art includes an apparatus for conducting a microfluidic process and analysis, including at least one elongated microfluidic channel, fluidic transport means for transport of fluids through the microfluidic channel, and at least one thick-film electrode in fluidic connection with the outlet end of the microfluidic channel. Also, another prior art includes a microfluidic device having integrated components for conducting chemical operations. The components include electrodes for manipulating charged entities, heaters, electrochemical detectors, sensors for temperature, pH, fluid flow, and other useful components. The device may be fabricated from a plastic substrate such as, for example, a substantially saturated norbornene based polymer. The components are integrated into the device by adhering an electrically conductive film to the substrate. Further another prior art includes a microfabricated capillary electrophoresis chip which includes an integral thin film electrochemical detector for detecting molecules separated in the capillary.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents are capillary base and do not disclose a new miniaturized electrophoresis device with integrated electrochemical detection for planar electrophoresis separation.